Over The Edge
by AnimeLover011714
Summary: After Haruhi looses everything: Her mother. And now her father, she attempts suicide. Can Tamaki and the other hosts catch her and lift her life back up again?(rated T)
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

She couldn't take it. This way she'd be with her mother and father. Not all alone in a house. Looking over the edge of the cliff, Haruhi saw a few sharp of rocks below. "That should do it" she thought. Her short hair was messy and dark circles covered the areas under her eyes. She was slim and wore a long white sundress. Not her style but it was the only thing she hadn't worn during her term break at the ocean.

Haruhi shuffled closer to the fall and a tear rolled down her face. "I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry you won't see me again but I can't take this any longer" she whispered. She was talking about the hosts. All of them had been so nice to her but, even when her father died, for the same reason as she was now, Haruhi never told them how much she cried inside. How many nights she spent alone in her room. "They would miss her dearly, but they would forget and carry on" she reassured herself and she moved even closer so her toes were not supported by land.

Haruhi closed her eyes and said one last "Good bye" then leaned over and fell. Wind rushed past her face as she came closer to the rocks and just as she was about to hit the solid objects, she was caught. Her eyes opened in alarm and she saw Tamaki. "How?!" She thought as she began to cry. Tamaki looked shocked, scared and confused as he looked down at Haruhi. He was brought back to his senses when a tear hit his arm and he held her close while swimming over to his yacht.

Tamaki had been riding by when he saw someone at the top of the cliffs. He didn't know who they were until they began to plunge themselves over the cliff and he quickly went over to catch them. Only when they opened their eyes did Tamaki realise who he was holding. Haruhi.

Once back on the boat Tamaki put Haruhi down and grabbed some towels. He covered her in them and pulled her into a tight embrace and he began to shake. "Why Haruhi?" he cried "Why did you do that?" Haruhi said nothing in reply but she lifted up her arms and hugged him back. He looked down in alarm when she did that and then picked her up and set her down on the passenger seat of the yacht with blankets keeping her warm. Tamaki sat down next to her and drove back to shore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thankyou for reading my story :3 I'm really happy that people have already began to read this even though I only posted yesterday! (woot woot). This is my very first story on here so I'm glad that someone wanted me to write thhis next one :D yes thats right I read your review and I'm glad you like it X). Well before I begin to bore you with my comments, time for a disclaimer note!  
**

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Hostclub! It belongs to the original anime company who made it. The only thing I own is the plot as in Ranka dying ect. (I feel so mean for killing Ranka DX ) Any way, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Once safe on the beach Tamaki hugged Haruhi once more and his eyes filled up with tears. He asked again: "Haruhi. Why did you do that? Why did you jump off that cliff?" The girl was silent so he held his hands over her cold cheeks and looked deep into her eyes "Please Haruhi". Tears began to run down his face at a steady pace "Please speak to me. Don't keep me in the dark".

Haruhi looked down at him then averted her eyes to the floor. She began to tremble as she remembered the day her father died:

xx FLASH BACK xx

Haruhi walked home from shopping, her arms filled with food. She hummed a random tune as she came up to her house. "Dad is going to LOVE this!" she thought with a smile and trekked up the stairs to the apartment.

Haruhi opened the door with her elbow and strolled inside "I'm home!" she called into the room but to her surprise no one returned the announcement. She walked into her dad's room to see if he was asleep and dropped her shopping at the sight before her.

"DAD!" Haruhi screamed and she ran over to him. "Oh god no. No no no no!" Tears streamed down her pale face as she picked up her phone. "Hello? My dad is on the floor and t-there's a knife and blood and…" she began to cry into the phone. The voice on the line told her to stay calm and asked for her address. Haruhi told her it and then hung up. Her hands trembled as she held her dad in her arms "Why dad why?"

xx END OF FLASH BACK xx

When Haruhi came back from spacing out she stopped crying. Her face was emotionless as she spoke quietly to Tamaki: "My father committed suicide just before the end of term" The air was silent as Tamaki looked up at her in shock "why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell the hosts?" Haruhi looked at him "I didn't want you to worry you all"…

* * *

**please review :D It is my food. And food keeps me alive to write more :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Yes I know I'm doing this all in one day but I am on a ROLL :D I'll probably end up writing more chapters today but don't worry, with the chapter sizes I'm sure this will contine for a loooooooong time!**** And now, it's time for a DISCLAIMERS NOTE :D  
**

**I dont not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! It belongs to the original owners. The only thing I own is the plot idea e.g Ranka dying (I'M SORRY RANKA :,( IT WAS FOR THE PLOT! WAAAGH) Okay anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

~Chapter 3:~

Tamaki stood up and sighed then got out his phone. He rang kyouya and asked him to come pick him up at the beach. Kyouya was quite annoyed at his request but agreed and came down in a car. Tamaki picked up the silent Haruhi and walked over the where he said to be picked up from. He sat down and waited as Kyouya pulled up 30 minutes later.

As Kyouya got out of the car, his eyes widened in shock. "You never told me that Haruhi was with you" He walked over to her and looked at Haruhi closely. He noticed how cold she was and that she looked physically and mentally exhausted. "What did you do Tamaki?" Tamaki looked up at Kyouya "I didn't do anything." He looked down at Haruhi "She was like this when I found her…" Kyouya had a concerning look on his face. "Get in she'll get ill like that" he ordered.

Once in the car, Haruhi fell asleep so the two hosts began to discuss what happened. "Why I she like this Tamaki?" Kyouya asked with anger in his eyes. Tamaki looked down at his hands and after a minute of deciding to tell kyouya or not, answered: "Haruhi tried to kill herself" Tears began to fill his eyes after speaking and Kyouya was utterly horrified. "Why… why would Haruhi do that?". Another long pause filled the air before Tamaki spoke again: "Ranka died just before the end of term. She kept it all inside and didn't tell us so we wouldn't worry and then it got to her…"

Kyouya was silent for the rest of the way back but as soon as they got back to Haruhi's house and Tamaki placed her in bed, Kyouya rand the other members of the club and told them that they needed to have an urgent meeting at Haruhi's house. He didn't say anything else and put the phone down.

An hour later everyone turned up at Haruhi's door and knocked. Tamaki and Kyouya opened it and led them inside. Hunny looked up at Tamaki and said: "why are we all meeting at haruhi's house when she's not here? What's wrong?" Tamaki didn't reply with words but instead opened a door to reveal Haruhi in bed. Her short hair was spread across the futon and her eyes were dark from loss of sleep. Her skin was pale with no colour and she looked terrible.

Hunny's, Mori's, Karou's and Hikaru's eyes widened and they all had the expression of shock on their faces. "What's going on Kyouya?" Karou asked, beginning to fill up with anger at Haruhi's condition.

* * *

**Dundun duuuuuun! Will kyouya and Tamaki tell the hosts? Will Haruhi recover? Find out in a DAAAAAAY (or less :P) Don't forget to review I need food to LIVE 0_0 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thankyou for the reviews! They tasted awesome :3 . Special thanks to a certain guest who I know personally under the name Sherlock for pointing out a mistake :D Your completly right people can't drive yachts they sail them! This chapter is a little longer than the rest so before begining a liittle disclainer!**

**I (unfortunately) do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club! It belongs to the original mangaka and their anime producers not me!**

* * *

~Chapter 4~

Kyouya and Tamaki looked towards that ground. The other hosts became frustrated at their silence. "I said what the hell is going on. Why is Haruhi like this?" Karou tried to keep his voice low and calm but when they didn't reply again he had to be held back by Mori so he wouldn't punch Tamaki and Kyouya in the face.

Hikarou walked closer to them and told them what his brother couldn't right then "You called us here for a meeting and I'm guessing it's to do with this" he pointed towards Haruhi "Tell us what's wrong before I tell Mori to let Karou go so he can go over there and break your noses".

After a long pause Kyouya looked up and pushed up his glasses which were close to falling off his face and finally spoke to them: "Haruhi tried to kill herself today…" The hosts were horrified but before they could speak Kyouya continued. "Just before she fell into some rocks Tamaki caught her and brought her back home. She won't speak to us so we need your help". He was just about to speak again when Hunny interrupted him. "Why would Haruhi do that?" He asked with sadness in his eyes. They were all truly worried for her and wanted to know everything.

"Just before school ended, Ranka killed himself. She couldn't take being alone so she tried to jump off a cliff by the ocean" Tamaki spoke quietly. As he finished Haruhi began to stir so everyone ran over to her.

As soon as she woke Haruhi jumped up. She realised who was there in front of her and began to cry. As she began to sob she jumped over to Tamaki, the closest of the hosts, and held him. The hosts looked shocked at the scene and could do nothing but watch Haruhi cry, knowing nothing they did would help.

Haruhi looked terrible. Her eyes where faded and constantly off in their own world and she became weak from not sleeping or eating well. Someone had to stay with her all the time so when she woke up from her continuous nightmares, she wasn't alone in the dark. Mainly Tamaki stayed with her and would care for her. He felt bad for everyone else stating up all night so made it his responsibility to look after her.

As soon as school started again Haruhi was still distant but came to school every day. She even went to the club at lunch and afterschool. Her guests realised she was depressed so brought her things in attempt to cheer her up. Some came regularly to check up on her but some just began to request new hosts instead. A few girls were so concerned that they demanded to know what was going on and when Tamaki told them, they couldn't stop crying.

"It's not fair" one of them said "Haruhi is such a great boy he doesn't deserve this"

(FYI for those who don't watch the anime Haruhi is a girl but it pretending to be a boy so she can pay off a debt to the club)

The other girls nodded in agreement…

* * *

**Please feed me more food! In this zoo "feed the animals!"**

**P.S: TO SHERLOCK**

**As you may have noticed i used a few feelings i had and feel right now from our conversation in this chapter. In a way your Like Tamaki, allways cooncerned for me so thankyou :D**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME MY LOVELY READERS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND I HAD A WRITERS BLOCK AND MY LAPTOP WAS TAKEN AWAY 0_0 SORRY! I made this chaper the longest one yet to make up for it and I'm already begining to write the next chapter now.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own OHSHC it belongs to the orignal managka and those anime people! :D

* * *

~Chapter 5~

The next day Haruhi stood up to leave school. She wasn't going to the host club today she decided, and so walked outside into the warm air. She began to make her way home when she was grabbed on the wrist. She spun around to see who had done it and saw Kaoru and Hikarou.

"And where do you think you're going?" the twins said in unison, a grin on their faces. Haruhi looked at them, obviously tired, then tried to walk away saying "I'm going home what does it look like". The boys let go of her and she turned out of school.

-5 minutes later-

Hikarou and Kaoru ran into the club, already 10 minutes late. Tamaki stormed over to them "You guys are late and this is very bad. Yu have made our precious guests wait for so long you should be ashamed." He went on for a few minutes about how the guests are important and they should be treated like a rose before pushing them further into the room. "And why ARE you late?" he asked.

They both, once again answered in unison: "Haruhi isn't coming today. We tried to stop her but she looks like a demon right now". Tamaki stopped walking and looked at them again concerned. "Why? What's wrong with her?" The boys shrugged.

The group walked over to kyouya and told him about Haruhi. "We should make sure she's okay. One of you should go over to hers and look after her today and leave the club early. Tamaki put up his hand "ooh ooh I will!" then ran off while telling his driver to come pick him up.

- Later in the day-

Haruhi arrived home and stopped walking. She knew she wouldn't be able to pay the rent on the house and soon would need to go somewhere else. But where? She can't just wander round on the streets. She shook her head, putting that thought in the back of her mind for now. She slowly made her way up the stairs and opened the door.

The lights where on. And she could hear the sizzling of a pan, along with the smell of nearly burning soup. How someone can burn soup she didn't know. Wait. She shouldn't be worried about that now, someone's in her house. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

At Haruhi's question she heard a few pots fall to the ground and ran over to the kitchen. The intruder was Tamaki. He was face first on the ground with a large pot on him. He quickly sat up, his face red. "um..I heard you weren't going to the club so I thought I'd come over and make some food for you but you weren't here so I went to the landlady and asked if I could go in to supplies you," he said and then signalled over to some soup: "but as you can see that didn't really work…"

Haruhi looked at him for a few more seconds before attempting to contain a laugh. "Haruhi? What's wrong you look like you're going to cry?" Tamaki stood up and went over to her just as she burst out laughing. He sighed. He thought he had made her upset but luckily he didn't.

After she stopped crying Haruhi went quiet suddenly. Tamaki began to worry again. "Are you okay?" He asked. She looked to the ground "I can't stay in this house. I can't afford it and I'm pained too much to look at it. I don't have anywhere to go Tamaki…" Tears began to form in her eyes and went closer to her. "Don't worry, we won't let you be on the streets. You can stay at my house in one of the guest rooms if you'd like" he offered. Haruhi looked up at him and gave him a hug." Thankyou"...

* * *

I will post the next chapter VERY soon :D If not ill stay up AAAAAALL night until I do bye!

please review!


End file.
